


Flash Facts

by zarabithia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has good intentions. They lead him directly where good intentions typically lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Facts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone uncle/nephew incest, and if you are confused about that, please go smack yourself in the head with a dictionary until you absorb the definition of _fiction._

Flash Fact: Barry loved his nephew with all of his heart and would never hurt him. No matter what anyone else thought, that much was true.

~*~

Flash Fact: The first time Barry Allen had sex with a girl, he was sixteen. It was far from perfect, and had both the unfortunate circumstances of two virgins trying to figure out what body part went where and the heat of the Iowa summer making the temperature rise in the confines of his small hand-me-down Ford.

When they'd finished, Barry clumsily climbed back over to his side of the car while she wiped up. He hastily turned on the ignition, giving his heart time to settle back down while the air conditioner took its time to cool them down.

"So, everything's okay, right?" Barry asked anxiously, by the time the air was making the sweat on his brow feel cold to the touch.

"Didn't exactly go how I thought it would," she admitted.

"Yeah, me neither," Barry confessed, and his sigh accompanied the deflating of all of the joy he'd had in actually finding someone that didn't mind that he was a complete geek who would very obviously never be one of those handsome jocks most of the girls were into. "Sorry."

But then she laughed at him. "We've got all summer, Bare," she told him. "Plenty of time to... practice getting it right."

During each one of those "practice sessions," Barry didn't have his speed force powers, which would be an important Flash fact, much later.

~*~

Flash Fact: From the minute that Wally gained his powers, he loved them.

"I get to be just like the Flash!" was a frequent exclamation. Iris found it amusing, Barry found it endearing, and Wally's parents... well, they found it tolerable, on most days.

"The boy's too close to you, Allen. It's not healthy," would have been a reasonable concern, coming from any other father. But coming from _that_ man, it was accompanied by a sneer that made a knot tighten in Barry's stomach. Barry resented the both the implication and the condescending attitude that came with it.

Even on the days that Wally's father behaved less tolerably, Wally was still happy about his powers.

So Barry happily ignored the concerns of Wally's father.

"My brother is ridiculous," Iris commented. "Hero worship is a perfectly normal thing for a boy his age."

~*~

Flash Fact: the first time Barry had sex with another boy was his sophomore year of college.

They hadn't made boys like that where Barry had come from, so he'd never looked across a lab table and wondered how that two-day-old scruff would feel in his hands.

By the time they get around to having sex, the object of Barry's affection had shaved, and the only scruff that Barry's hands had to deal with was the trail of hair leading from his lover's belly button down to the very first cock that Barry had ever thought about sucking.

Barry's lover wasn't a virgin at this, and his thrusts were a little too hard and a little too fast for a first-timer to keep up with. Barry gagged against the actions, as his throat wished for a less sensitive gag-reflex. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he desperately hoped that nobody would walk in on them.

Despite the discomfort, when they switched places, Barry absolutely understood the other boy's lack of control. His first orgasm inside of another boy's mouth was utterly mind-blowing in all the best ways, and Barry was certain that no other experience he would ever have in a lab was going to be as great as the stolen moment in the back of the abandoned chem lab at 4 a.m.

~*~

Flash Fact: Wally had complete control over his powers the first time they fought in battle together; the second time they fought in battle, Wally wasn't as lucky.

In retrospect, Barry would agree that going up against Grodd, Grodd's army and three of the Rogues was a little much for Wally to take on during his second time out, even with Barry there to help him. With Barry's back turned to deal with Grodd and half a dozen angry, mind-controlled gorillas, Wally was left to deal with the Rogues. As a result, the ice intended for a civilian's throat put Captain Boomerang in the hospital.

"It could have gone a lot worse," Barry assured Wally after the battle was over. "The doctors say he is going to be fine."

"Butwhatifithadgonealotworse?" The words tumbled out, and Wally's fingers dug into cushions of Barry's couch with such a repeated force that they were instantly ruined. "Sorrysorrysorry." Wally's fingers dug into his knees, instead- the one surface that could surely take a speedster's blows.

"I can buy new cushions," Barry told him gently.

Big green eyes turned up at him. "You can probably get a new partner, too," Wally said quietly.

"But I like the one I've got," Barry insisted. "Look, Wally, what happened today was bad, and I'm glad you're the kind of kid that has guilt about it, because there are plenty who wouldn't. But it's to be expected - you're still new at this. All we need to do is work on your control."

Wally glanced at Captain Cold's gun, still on the table. "Can I keep it as a souvenir?"

"Barry Allen, police scientist, should say no," Barry admitted. "But I think the Flash is willing to look the other way, just this once."

"You are the world's best mentor, have I mentioned?" Wally said excitedly, all traces of his guilt beginning to subside.

In reply, Barry simply squeezed the boy's shoulder. "It's easy to be, when you have the world's best partner." Barry pretended not to notice the light flush that spread over Wally's cheeks as a result.

~*~

Flash Fact: The first time Barry had sex with his new speedster powers, he was utterly terrified.

Never had Iris felt so small, so vulnerable, so ... breakable. Breaking was very much on Barry's mind, as was every formula he'd ever learned about the dangers of increased velocity and force.

Iris arched up into him and tugged impatiently at his hair. "Faster, Barry," she encouraged and Barry buried his face into her red hair to keep all his retorts down.

She didn't know yet, after all. He'd tell her, and _soon_ , but he couldn't risk it yet. He loved her too much to scare her away like that.

When he didn't respond to her requests, Iris took matters into her own hands, increasing the thrusts of her hips. Barry repeated formulas over and over again in his head as his mouth devoured freckles along Iris' shoulders.

It was the first time she'd came before he did, and only after she'd climaxed did Barry pull out and spill himself into the sheets - just in case. Better to destroy a bed and have a live Iris ask questions than ... the alternative, which was too horrible to imagine.

Iris looked up at him lazily. "Why didn't you come in me?" she asked, razor sharp investigative reporter eyes appraising his actions. "I told you I'm on the pill."

"It's only 99 percent effective," Barry answered.

"Hate kids that much, do you?" Iris teased.

"What? No, it's not that," Barry assured her.

"Good. I'm going to be introducing you to my nephew tomorrow, and I don't want him around any kid-haters."

Barry didn't care who Iris was planning on introducing him too, frankly. He was too busy being happy that there were no holes in the bed and that he'd managed to control his bodily functions as Barry Allen with the same accuracy that the Flash controlled his actions in battle.

~*~

Flash Fact: Barry pretended not to notice when Wally began to show discontent towards his powers, but the truth was, he noticed right away.

"He's a teenage boy," Iris reminded him affectionately. "Mood swings. They happen."

For a while, Barry was willing to believe her. But the swings grew more and more frequent and the resentment more and more obvious. Eventually, Barry couldn't ignore it anymore. As was his usual course of action, Barry took Wally to the lab and let the conversation take its natural course.

The question, when it came, wasn't one he was expecting.

"Canyouhavesex?"

Barry blinked and set his beaker down. "Well, yes."

"Then why can't I?" Wally set his beaker down a little more forcefully than he should have, spilling liquid everywhere. A line of curses followed, as Wally hastily cleaned up the mess.

Barry waited until he was finished to address the question. "You're a little young to worry about that, aren't you?"

"I'm _sixteen_ ," Wally said, more bitterly than Barry could ever remember him being before. "And hello? I go out and risk my neck every day as Kid Flash. So please spare me the abstinence only lecture."

Barry thought back to that cramped little Ford in Iowa and smiled sympathetically. "I guess that's a good point - just don't tell your aunt I said that."

Wally's shoulders sagged. "Aunt Iris wouldn't understand. She doesn't have our powers."

Barry took a deep breath and scooted his seat closer to Wally. "Tell me what's really bothering you, Wally. I can't help if I don't know. I promise to spare you any lectures on abstinence, though we might have to get around to the safe sex lecture."

Wally winced, and Barry suddenly began to put the pieces together in his head. "I was trying - there's this girl. I like her a lot. She's a real - " Wally's hands dug into his own knees, seeking out a way to release his frustration. "A real spitfire."

"Those are the best kinds of women," Barry agreed.

"Yeah, so I hear." Wally hung his head and his next words were a whisper. "I hurt her. I didn't mean to. But I did."

"When you were trying to have sex?" Barry clarified.

"We didn't even get that far," Wally muttered. "We only got to second base. I vibrated my hands ... a little too hard."

"Is she okay?" Barry asked, giving his nephew's shoulder a squeeze.

Wally leaned into the touch gratefully. "Shesayssheis." Wally shook his head. "She wants to try again but whatifIhurtherevenworse?"

Wally's shoulders were tense and Barry ran his hand over his neck, trying to get Wally to release some of that tension. "I blew a whole in the living room wall," he related, "the first time I masturbated, after getting my powers."

Wally jerked his head up in surprise. "Really? But you always have the best control of your powers."

"Not always. It took me a bit to get there." Barry smirked. "I hear Superman blew the roof off his parents' barn, you know?"

"Ew, TMI, and now I am going to think about that every time I look at Superboy." Wally made a face.

"My point is, Wally, our powers are dangerous and can cause a lot of destruction. You'll be able to have a happy sex life someday, even with a woman who doesn't have powers, if you choose. But like anything else, it's going to take you always being conscious of your powers and exercising control."

"Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Barry."

"No problem." This time, when Wally hugged him, Barry pretended not to notice the warmth that rose in his own stomach at the touch.

~*~

Flash Fact: Barry only stopped being terrified of having sex after the first time with Green Lantern.

Green constructs wrapped around Barry's cock, urging him to let loose. "You can't hurt me, Flash, and surely, you have to want to let go."

He'd tried to hold on, to keep control. But Lantern's voice just kept nagging him. "It's not healthy to keep that all bottled up, Barry. _Let me help you_."

Letting go of that control felt every bit as good as Lantern promised. As a bonus, after he'd pushed past his limits, Barry stopped being so afraid of accidentally running past them with Iris.

~*~

Flash Fact: Wally was right, in that Iris would never understand the problem.

Or maybe she'd understand the problem. But she'd never understand the way that Barry chose to handle it, when Wally came to him a second time.

"We went for third base," Wally explained. "Imessedeverythingup. She's okay, but we called it quits. WhydoIkeepmessingeverythingup?"

Wally was too old to want to cry in front of his uncle, but Barry recognized that broken voice.

He hated seeing Wally upset and Barry pulled him closer. "You just need to work on your control more."

"I've been working on it! I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Wally's fingers dug deep into Barry's legs this time, instead of his own.

"Maybe ..." Barry suggested, "Maybe we could work on it together."

He couldn't believe the suggestion was out, and it distinctly didn't feel like his own voice suggesting such a terrible, terrible thing.

But Wally's arms tightened around him as he nodded his head. "I - I'd like that, Uncle Barry."

Barry ran his fingers through Wally's hair. "I could help you," he whispered, and it sounded every bit as much like an excuse to his own ears as it should have.

~*~

Flash Fact: Iris and Wally both had the same explosion of freckles across their shoulders and down their arms.

Iris liked to show those freckles off in tank tops and sun dresses, and when Barry kissed them, she would laugh and tease him about his freckle fetish.

Alone with Wally in the apartment he shared with Iris, Barry thought perhaps he did have a freckle fetish after all, because his mouth was determined to taste each and every one of those freckles that vibrated across Wally's skin.

Unlike his aunt, Wally was incredibly self-conscious of them, which only made Barry seek them out more. Which, in turn, made Wally increase his speed.

"Slow down," Barry murmured into Wally's ear. "Control, remember?"

"S-sorry," Wally murmured in response. "It's hard when it feels - " Whatever Wally was going to say was interrupted by a cry of pleasure as Barry stroked along the underside of Wally's cock.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Barry asked, because he needed to hear that it did.

"Yes," Wally said softly. "So good I keep losing control."

"Don't worry," Barry breathed into another freckle. "Sometimes perfection requires practice."

~*~

Flash Fact: Barry loved his nephew with all of his heart and would never hurt him. No matter what anyone else thought - and no matter how good Wally felt vibrating against his skin - that much was true.


End file.
